Various types of automatic beverage dispensers are known. Generally described, these dispensers hold a measure of dispersible materials in a container of some sort. Hot water typically is added to the materials so as to mix the beverage. One drawback with these known beverage dispensers is that the elements of the dispenser that come in contact with the dispersible materials must be cleaned and/or sanitized on a periodic basis. Further, dispersible materials generally require a significant amount of work to properly mix the beverage. As a result, the beverage dispenser as a whole may be somewhat slow between beverage cycles.
There is a desire, therefore, for a beverage dispenser and associated components that mixes a beverage with a relatively quick cycle time. The beverage dispenser preferably should be relatively inexpensive and easy to use while consistently producing a high quality beverage. Likewise, the beverage dispenser preferably should be easily adaptable for different types and amounts of dispersible materials and other ingredients.